


Peter and Anya realize something!

by Thunder_18



Category: Spider-Man (Cartoon 2017), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Romance, Explanations, F/M, Fights, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:34:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24553948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunder_18/pseuds/Thunder_18
Summary: Peter and Anya are working on a project but soon after they get into a heated argument they start to realize something about not only themselves but eachother.
Relationships: Anya Sofia Corazon & Peter Parker, Anya Sofia Corazon/Peter Parker
Kudos: 25





	1. Losing Your Temper

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the rights to these characters all rights belong to Marvel and Disney. Now with that out of the way please sit back relax and enjoy the story.

Horizon High 3:00 pm After School

Peter and Anya were working on a school project that was due Tomorrow first thing in the morning.  
("Can you work any slower Parker") Anya said Annoyed with how "fast" Peter was working on their project but Peter was trying to work faster, his only problem was he was super tired from taking down SandGirl last night that he could barely concentrate. ("I'm working as fast as I can Anya maybe if you'd stop yelling i could concentrate") Peter said obviously not in the mood for Anya's bad mood, he always wondered why him and Anya always argued and never see eye to eye but today felt different he didn't know why but today just felt different than usual. ("Listen Parker I wouldn't have to be yelling if you would just move faster") Anya said her voice starting to rise, Peter threw his tools on the ground and stood up ("OK ANYA WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM WITH ME") Peter yelled feeling his anger starting to bowl inside him he usually managed to keep his cool but obviously today he just couldn't. Anya stood up and walked over to Peter ("My Problem is that for the past few weeks you've been flanking on multiple projects and are always late to school and then you say "I was busy" I mean seriously Parker") Anya said folding her arms across her chest. ("Well I'm sorry Anya but people do have life's not that you would know anything about that seeing how you always stay in this lab") Peter shot back, Anya got right into Peter's face their noses were practically touching ("Well atleast I'm Actually here on time and i have better grades than you Parker") Anya said slowly starting to lose her temper. Peter glared at Anya and finally lost his temper a little  
("WELL ATLEAST I'M NOT ACTING LIKE A EGOTISTICAL BITCH") Peter said and Anya without hesitation slapped Peter across his face. Peter stood there with his hand on his right cheek looking at Anya shocked but just shook it off ("You know what I'm done have fun doing this project yourself") Peter said about to storm off but Anya grabbed him by his shoulder ("Oh no you don't your staying and helping me") Anya said but peter just turned around and pushed her back and just glared at her and Anya glared back. They both stand there angry and about to start yelling again, they stare deep into each others eyes waiting for the other to talk but then out nowhere both Peter and Anya threw each other forward and started kissing. The kiss was intense and soon grew passionate but it was short lived cause soon enough their senses started coming back and they quickly pulled away ("WHAT THE FUCK!!") they both said at the same time. What they just did caused them both to be Shocked, confused and most importantly felt Awkward.


	2. Pretending like nothing happened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Anya and Peter kiss they try to pretend like nothing happened. but of course nothing always goes as planned and one of them starts to get tired of pretending.

(WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED) is all Anya and Peter could think as much as they wanted to say something they just couldn't.  
Peter grabbed his stuff and ran out of the lab leaving Anya alone in thought ("Why of all people would I kiss PARKER") she thought to her self as she grabbed her stuff and left the lab as well.

("Parker House 8:00pm at Night")

Peter sat on his bed reading an old book him and his Uncle Ben used to read together hoping that this would take his mind off of what happened earlier but to his luck (BEEP, BEEP, BEEP) his phone was ringing  
he looked at it and saw it was Anya.  
He took a deep breath and answered the phone  
("Hello") Peter said holding the phone up to his ear  
("Hey Parker look I....I wanted to talk about what happened") Anya said  
Peter's eyes widened ("Oh yeah about the kiss look Anya I'm Sorry about") before peter could finish Anya cut him off ("Let's just pretend like nothing happened okay?") Anya asked not wanting to drag this out but getting straight to her point.  
Peter was about to say something until Anya hung up the phone ("Damn") Peter said as he turned off his light and went to sleep wondering what was going to happen Tommarow.

The next day was difficult for both Peter and Anya they couldn't even look at eachother without remembering what happened and it even got worse after school when they both were in the lab again  
Peter was working on a peace of the project him and Anya were supposed to be working on together but  
they decided to do it separately.

Peter took a deep breath and finally broke the silence  
("Look Anya I Can't take it anymore alright we need to talk about what happened") Peter said walking towards Anya and sitting right next to her at her desk  
Anya looked at Peter ("Parker we both agreed we wouldn't talk about it") Anya said Peter glared at her ("Actually you agreed to it I never got to say anything about it before you hung up") Peter said.

Anya got mad ("Look Parker just forget it ok it was a mistake so let it go") she said getting ready to walk up and leave until Peter grabbed her by the arm and turned her around and then pulled her in and kissed her  
she pulled away ("What are you doing?") she asked getting even more mad then before  
("Testing something") Peter said as he pulled her back into the kiss.  
He pushed her up against the wall and wrapped his arms around her waist so she couldn't escape Anya tried to pull away but the deeper the kiss got the more she started to slowly give in until she was kissing him back wrapping her arms around his neck the kiss became more passionate but sadly they had to break the kiss for air they stared into each other's eyes with only one question in there heads ("WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED").

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to make chapter 2 I've been very busy.  
> hope you liked chapter 2  
> the next and finale chapter will be up soon

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading the first part of the story  
> I know this is called Peter and Anya realize something but that doesn't start till chapter 2.  
> hope you all liked part 1 cause part 2 will be great.


End file.
